Survivor: Jamaica
Survivor: Jamaica is the seventh season of Matt's Survivor Series. It premiered on June 18, 2013. It was filmed in a small city named Frome in Jamaica. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. The tribe names were Yamaye and Xaymaca, which mean "land of wood and water" in Taino. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merge. It was named Aciamaj, which, is "Jamaica" spelled backwards. After 39 days of competition, Linda McGraw was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Imogen Underwood in a 5-2 vote. TJ Jacks was awarded the $100,000 Verizon Player of the Season prize, receiving 62% of the vote, while Imogen Underwood and Tom Collins came in 2nd and 3rd place respectively. Jacks returned to compete in Survivor: All-Stars, where he placed 4th. Jacks and Danny Barrinson returned to compete on Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, with Jacks on the Heroes tribe and Danny on the Villains. They placed 8th and 6th respectively. McGraw returned to compete in Survivor: Battle of the Champions, a season consisting of the first twenty winners of Survivor. She placed 4th. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Yamaye and Xaymaca. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Aciamaj. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Ashley and Danny were brought back into the game on Day 20, so they are both listed as having placed in two different points in the game. The number of votes listed in their first placement are the total number of votes they received before they returned, while the number of votes listed in their second placement are the total number of votes overall. Two additional vote were cast against Teri during a tie-breaker vote. Four additional votes were cast against Danny during a tie-breaker vote. The Game The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' There was no Reward Challenge due to the tribal merge. Ashley and Danny were given automatic immunity for the next Tribal Council as a reward for having been voted back into the game by the Outcasts. However, both were still allowed to compete in the Immunity Challenge. Voting History The first Tribal Council vote resulted in a tie, per the rules a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Danny and Teri tied were not eligible to vote in the second Tribal Council vote. Both tribes lost a challenge to the Outcast tribe, composed of the first six departed players; as a result, both tribes had to vote out a player. No vote: Jerome was medically evacuated due to severe dehydration. Because of this, the rest of his tribe did not have to vote anyone else off. As a reward for beating both Yamaye and Xaymaca tribes in a challenge, the Outcast tribe had to vote two previously departed players back into the game. They voted Ashley and Danny back into the game.